wont you?
by yuugiho
Summary: ororon would never leave her. he would not even dare to. he loved her. they were in love. he promised to stay by her side forever. forever. wouldn't he keep his promise? one shot


Wont you?

"ORORON!" she screamed, "we can still make it!" the little girl, only fifteen. With short dark blonde hair. She had fallen to her knees long ago and the gravel was starting to cut open her legs. But the pain was unknown to her as she watched her first love die. He was almost gone. Almost. "we can still make it." She wimpered over and over again, as it her words could change the fact that he was nearly gone. That fate had choosen this day for him to die.

I blinked for the first time in what seemed like forever. The night was long. Stretched out so long. And my love was dying over and over again. To him I was already gone and he already dead. But to me he was still alive even when he died. Even when everyone else came and discovered us, discovered me, for you were gone. But only to them were you dead. Your body was slung haphazardly over othello's sholder. I knew thought othello's smile was a man dieing slowly of grief. I hated them somehow for being so sad, for being angry. I was the one that loved him, I was the one that was there when he died, I was the one that cared. And now that he was gone, now, now everyone is grieving. It wasn't fair.

I couldn't see anything anymore, only you. The blood curling around you. You were laid down again and I ran to you. To me you were still alive. I spoke to you, but though my mouth formed words, no sound would come out. It scared me, and I wondered why I couldn't talk. I held your hand, it made me sad, to see you like this, bloodied and beaten. Were you asleep? I helped you onto my lap. Peaceful, your face was peaceful. As you lay your head on my lap. You were limp, and I wondered why.

Noone else was there anymore, it was just you and me. Your blood was all over me, I had thought you smelled like blood before, such an intruging scent I couldn't help but to bury my head in your clothes and take in your scent. But now you smelled so much like blood I thought you might be dying. But no, you wouldn't die, you would keep your promise. "wont you, ororon?"

Your lips were curled into a smile. such beautiful, tender lips. Lips I had longed to kiss all night long. I dipped down to your slender face, and brushed away the blood-stained hair from your face. I kissed you gently, I thought I felt you smile into the kiss. Your lips were cold – like ice. And I thought you might be dying. But I trusted you not to lie. "would you, ororon?"

Your eyes, a dark grey, the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I wanted to see them now. I looked expectanly at you, wishing you would hurry and wake up. But all I saw were your lids, small still pupils resting beneath them. I shook you a little, "ororon…" I whispered through cracked lips, "ororon…" such a small voice emerged from my throat, I didn't think you could hear me. But you did your eyes opened and looked up at me. You smiled, a trickle of blood escaping your lips in the action. Your eyes smiled at me too. And I knew then you would always be with me, no matter what happened. "will you, ororon?"

3

I opened my amber eyes, still heavy with sleep. That dream again. I sigh heavely. Brushing the hair out of my eyes. It was long now, and draped around me. It made me look older, more womanly. But I was older now. I reached for the sheets of the bed in attempt to cover up my bare legs. But I found the blankets had been cast to the other side of the enormous bed. I chuckled and resolved just to huddle up in my large nightshirt. I smiled thoughtlessly and turned on my side.

A pair of dark eyes stared back at me and strong slim arms slinked around me to hold me closer to a warm body. I huddled into this newfound warmth. "how long have you been watching me sleep?" I asked, groggily. A miscivious smile spread across his features. Not answering my question he replied, "that dream again?" not truly asking, but rather confirming. I didn't answer his question in return and instead whispered. "I knew you would never leave me."

a/n: I know. I know. Confusing. I wanted to write a story where chiaki has a dream that ororon never died, but it ended up as something else. If you are really curious to the end of the story its that she and ororon both died and they live in whoknowswhere together. Im not going to say where I think they are because I don't really know where the king of hell goes when he dies.

Btw I just bought all 4 books yesterday im glad I did, this is my new favorite series.


End file.
